A Friend's Homecoming
by RandomMon2
Summary: :SPOILER ALERT: This is an alternate ending for the 'sacrifice' ending of Fire Emblem Awakening. Just a way to see how it could have happened if Chrom had not just found the Avatar in the field after the credits. Is also a one-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, the characters in it, or anything associated with it.


The grass was a vibrant green outside of the capitol city Ylisse. As it was in the surrounding countryside as far as the eye could see. Trees were green, and there was not the sign of even a single Risen to speak of. It was funny that only so many years ago this country had been caught in the throes of war and fought alongside others for their very existence and survival.

Only four years ago had the fell Dragon Grima been slain. It's long, dark, and evil lifetime ended forever when he himself had taken the dragon's life rather than let his friend Chrom deliver the final blow.

Robin chuckled to himself as he walked into the Ylisstol. He could see the smiling faces of the citizens and people as they walked through the streets and stood at stall to do their day's business. Familiar sights of fresh vegetables and fruits were visible in stalls while guards could be seen standing about. Some talked to the people, some stood a silent and calm vigil with eyes out for any trouble afoot.

Chrom had really helped make this place better. It was what Emmeryn would have wanted as well, from how much the tactician had been able to know the former Exalt. Yet Chrom had finally taken the title his sister once held from what he had heard. And Lissa had left to live with her formerly 'scared of women' husband back in Regna Ferox as well. The two had always been good together, one reason he had paired them together in fights in times past.

The hooded and robed tactician passed through the crowd to where a great many people were gathering near the castle. He, in their eyes, was naught but a stranger and traveler passing through here. Or perhaps one who wanted to witness the royal family coming through town on a visit with the people as they came back to their castle after a visit to the surrounding countryside. What were the chances they were still going out to look for him? He had not been around for four years to see, but Chrom was a man who did not leave an ally or friend behind if at all possible.

It took the tactician' breath away slightly when he finally moved forward enough to see the royal family themselves. With some guards around them for protection of course.

In the lead was the Exalt and King himself, the same Chrom who had picked him up out of the field on that fateful day they had met. He had mostly not changed at all, though Robin could notice that the four years had somewhat changed him as well. Robin very lightly shook head before looking at the others.

The formerly clumsy Pegasus Rider turned Queen was right by Chrom's side. Sumia looked a little different as well, but it was more of the attire she was wearing than any physical change. Still, the Queen was as beautiful as she had been when she and Chrom were married after the Plegian War.

Finally, walking between her parents with a bright and warm smile on her face was little Lucina. The young future Exalt was as bright and beaming as her mother, and was now four years old and very noticeably so. Her little tiara and dress made her look, as Robin could see in the eyes of some around him, adorable. Hopefully she had not become as clumsy as her mother though, yet even then if she was clumsy maybe she was born with her father's slightly thick skull.

It had taken Chrom a while to notice Sumia's crush on him after all, as most of the other Shepherds had taken notice to her liking of their leader a good time beforehand. But time and a little shove had helped the Ylissean prince finally notice what he had been missing right under his nose in terms of a future wife.

A light chuckle came from Robin's mouth. He was not close enough to be heard by the approaching royal family luckily, but the memory of the day Chrom and Sumia had become engaged was still in his memory as one of the funniest (yet sweetest to give them credit) things he had witnessed either of the two do. It was also of note that Robin had seen Fredrick walking in the front of the family's guards, eyes still peeled to the ground for 'offending pebbles' that could cause the King or Queen to trip. Maybe some things never changed actually.

The royal family was waving at the crowd of people as they walked through and into the castle, the people parting like a sea in front of them. Robin had kept to the shadows and out of sight when they had walked by. Rather, he approached the castle after the crowd dispersed and left back to their jobs and what else they had set out to do today in the city.

Robin approached the front gate, and a guard (one of two) quickly took attention of him. Looks like Validar's first attack still had the guards (or at least some since the other guard was more relaxed) on edge. Robin mentally chuckled to himself as the guard stopped him.

"Who are you, and what business have you with the Exalt?" the man asked calmly.

Robin looked over at the guard.

"I have information on the whereabouts of someone the Exalt may be looking for," Robin said without pulling his hood down, "I mean no harm. I do not even carry a weapon.

Robin held up his arms to show he had no weapons, yet his hood concealed his face still. The guard did not seem to perk up at this sight, meaning he may be a newer guard who had not been around to see Robin in the days the tactician had been here at the castle with Chrom and the others. Plus Robin had acquired a new robe to wear instead of his old one. The old robe had been a reminder of the not so good part of his past, especially with Grimleal-cult designs on it.

"Wait here for a minute," the guard said, motioning to the other guard to watch Robin and he hustled off.

Robin nodded to the other guard before looking around where he was. The castle was the same as it was before, if not in slightly better shape since four years ago. The country had made a good recovery after Grima had been killed, which Robin had seen evident in everything he has passed by on the way here.

But before he could really see more the guard from before came back and approached him, two more guards behind him. He nodded to Robin before beckoning to him.

"The Exalt wishes to speak with you," he said.

Robin nodded back as he followed the guards into the castle. Two took to Robin's flanks, and the one guard stayed at the front. While the walk down the halls was one that brought back many memories, it was when they finally arrived at the entrance to the throne room that Robin took a breath to calm himself. The two guards already at the doors as they approached moved to open the doors. The guard Robin had first talked to looked back at him, his face serious and telling him to be respectful when speaking to the Exalt.

Robin was then escorted inside. Upon the throne was Chrom, Sumia by his side. Apparently little Lucina had been sent out due to the topic of conversation. Or perhaps she had just been tired.

"My lord," the guard said after Robin had been escorted halfway to the Exalt, "this is the man."

Chrom looked at Robin, but with his features concealed and four years of being away under his belt Robin could not be recognized so easily it seemed. Chrom then looked to the guard and nodded.

"I wish for us and this person to speak in privacy," Chrom said.

The guard nodded, glanced at Robin once more, and then left the room. Chrom then looked directly at Robin before standing and walking closer to him. Not too close, yet close enough. Sumia was not far behind her husband, but kept a respectful distance.

Another figure also emerged from the shadows as Chrom got up as well. A certain figure in a certain mask she had worn prior to having it cut in half by a potential assassin of Chrom. Lucina. Older Lucina. His wife. He could not imagine how the years had been to her. She was still just as beautiful, though the mask concealed some of her best part as Robin knew personally.

It made Robin's heart skip a beat, and if it had not been for his previous silence he would have run over to her immediately. But he kept himself under control as Chrom cleared his throat and began to speak.

"You said you have information of someone I am searching for?" Chrom said, sounding serious, "I wish to know what you have found, if you would be willing to tell me."

The worry immediately came onto Chrom's face as he began to speak. Had he really been so concerned over finding Robin, even when Naga had said there was a chance Robin would never appear again? Yet the seriousness in the Exalt's face made it a real fact he did not know if this information was of a sleeping or living Robin…or that of finding a dead Robin who had been found wandering somewhere. It made Robin almost feel a bit guilty for being gone for so long. Yet it had not been Robin's decision or choice. It had taken that long for him to come back once more.

"I happen to know where an old friend of your is," Robin said, pulling back his hood with a coy yet happy smile on his face, "and I think he would be very glad to see his friends once more as well."

Immediately the serious and slightly tension-filled nature of the room shattered like a mirror. The Exalt's mouth quickly turned into a smile, and that same smile was shared through the entire room. The King of Ylisse pulled Robin into a hug almost instantly afterwards. A hug Robin reciprocated in return for a few miutes until Chrom stood back, holding Robin's shoulders.

Now Chrom had a tear running down his face as he looked on Robin.

"You have not changed at all since four years ago," Chrom said, "Welcome back Robin."

"It is good to be back," the tactician said, a single tear rolling down his face as well.

But before more could be said Chrom moved to the side to allow a now mask-less and crying older Lucina to run up and tackle Robin to the floor in the biggest, warmest bear hug he had ever experienced. His wife's crying face was buried in his shoulder for a few minutes, and Chrom merely smile and walked back to where Sumia stood a short distance away as he let the couple have a moment.

"I thought I lost you…," Robin heard after Lucina finally choked things back to speak to Robin, her face red from the crying already yet with a smile on it warmer and happier than he had even seen on their wedding day.

Her smile was enough to convey what else she wanted to say to Robin. With a smile of his own and yet another tear rolling down his cheek he looked into his wife's blue eyes, one having the Brand of the Exalt in it. He could not stand to be away from her again either. And he loved her more than words or languages could ever express. He quickly pulled her mouth to his and kissed her. In return his wife held his head in both of her hands as they kissed.

But eventually they pulled apart from the kiss after Chrom had made a distinct cough into his hand. With a bluish on their faces Lucina got off of Robin and helped him stand up once more. But even then the two of them held hands. Lucina did not want to let go it seemed. Nor did he want to let go either.

A look back to where Sumia had been by the throne revealed a reason why Chrom had stopped Robin and his wife from the moment they had been sharing. In had walked little Lucina, her hand being held by Sumia. She smiled at Robin as he looked over at her and the older Lucina.

"Uncle Robin!" the four year old said with a simple yet happy voice before running over and hugging the tactician's leg. Robin rubbed the little Lucina's hair for a second.

Uncle Robin? Is that how Chrom and Sumia had told it to little Lucina? Apparently so, and Robin chuckled a little at the new name he had been given. His wife must think it a tad awkward that her younger self called him uncle while she called him husband herself. But such conversation and ironies were not really fit for the moment. More had yet to go on.

As if they were paper before him, the doors swung immediately open to reveal Fredrick, face looking a bit tired. As if he had just run around the continent and come right back her the first moment he could. Upon seeing Robin the knight's face betrayed a rather happy smile, yet with the same control and formality that the knight had always had.

"Milady" he said, looking to Sumia, "I already have had word sent to the others, as swift as I could. Even the continent of Valm should know by the end of this day."

Always the loyal knight, and the one to try to be efficient as well. Sumia smiled and nodded at Fredrick.

"Thank you Fredrick," she said before looking to her daughter, "Come along Lucina, we need to see what tonight's meal will be. Today is a day to celebrate after all. And I may make one of my own pies."

With a smile little Lucina ran back to her mother and took her hand before leaving the room towards what Robin assumed would be the kitchens in the castle. A couple of thunks could be heard shortly after, and Fredrick quickly ran out to go to them. Robin, Chrom, and older Lucina shared a small laugh of sorts.

"Perhaps my presence caused that," Robin said in a somewhat amused voice. His wife playfully shook her head.

"No, mother has been like that," Lucina said, "That has not changed voer the years, though she has managed to learn to trip far less than before."

"I'll say," Chrom said with a heartier laugh, "but I will look forward to Sumia's pies. But with how many may be coming I think the entire city might indulge in a feast for the next several days!"

Maybe. Robin looked to his wife and squeezed her hand. Lucina smiled and returned the gesture. Indeed, this would be a day or more to feast. To celebrate. To talk of the past and all that had happened while Robin was gone. Once again to hear the voices of allies and friends.

Time would not again repeat itself, and the lack of a mark on the back of Robin's hand proved. Still, when he had come to finally he had once again been in a field. Under the sunny sky. A tree providing partial shade to him as he had sat up himself and looked around him. And what had been his first thought upon looking around?

_I'm home. Finally…i am home. _


End file.
